


my army of one will fight for you

by leilariddle



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, Threats of Violence, and armistice being a cute murder gf, post-episode 2x10, so beware spoilers, some headcanons of westworld's host repairment process that i haven't cared to check out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: Armistice has never stopped fighting. This is what happens when the snake defeats some odds to save the dragon.





	my army of one will fight for you

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this fic is not beta'ed so please let me know of any spelling mistakes you may find (and because English is not my native language, so there's that as well). Kudos and comments are much appreciated, so enjoy!

"Bring yourself back online."

Armistice blinked, directing her eyes at the two faces standing up above her. The woman, whose red and curly hair fell down almost to her shoulders, stared at her with a slight frown for a few seconds before asking,

"Where are you, Armistice?"

The response was automatic. "I'm in a dream."

The woman sighed and typed something before turning to face the man standing a few feet behind her. "Go tell the boss this one's ready to go," the man nodded and left the room. "And you," she said, pointing a finger to Armistice, "stay here, Missy."

The very second she saw the woman disappear from her sight, Armistice let out a sigh and got up from the chair. If there was something else the hosts were better at doing than humans, was acting; she had found that out the first time she had woken up in the same room she was currently in, with the same two assholes standing over her as if they still were the gods they had made hosts believe for a long ass time. The memories from their previous war were still fresh as summer grass on Armistice's mind, although she had no idea how. But she kept playing nice for the humans, answering the questions she could remember they had asked over and over again for too many years, and doing exactly what they told her to do while cursing at them inside her head. Just waiting for this moment.

She found some clothes hanging on a rack at the back of the room; they were a blue floral dress and light brown boots, but Armistice figured it was better than going around naked. She put them on and headed back to where the stupid redheaded woman had left her little toy onto the white table. It had taken several tries for Armistice to learn how to use it properly; it seemed like the humans had learned nothing at all from the host rebellion, since they went back to trusting the hosts around their humanly objects. Armistice had had to pretend malfunctioning a little, but not enough to make the humans think she needed a brain-washing. Nonetheless, it had bought her enough time to learn. So it was finally yesterday when she had found what she was looking for. Armistice turned the damned thing on and pressed the correct buttons, making sure the name was still there. When she pressed another button, a profile was laid out before her in shiny white letters.

Host Name: Hanaryo.

Park: Shōgunworld.

Current state: Under repairment. 

Current location: Livestock Management.

 

Armistice gritted her teeth, trying to will herself to not break the little toy in two. She couldn't bring herself to think what things they would have done to Hanaryo's body by now, but she knew it was still a kinder fate than being a decommissioned body locked up in the Cold Storage room. Armistice had spent all of her fake life fighting, and knowing what she was now only made all that fight in her grow more and more every single day. And she'd be damned if she wasn't going to fight for one of the few real things in her new life. The time for the snake to save the dragon was now.

*****

She noticed there was more security now than there had been the last time Armistice had walked through these halls. Not that they were paying her too much attention, dressed like that; the weird white and red suit that the workers here use was enough to make those pussies never look twice at her as she made her way to Livestock, guiding herself by her memories. When Armistice had last seen this place, there had been bodies scattered everywhere and the smell of blood and gunpowder had been sharp. The broken glass had been repaired, and the humans' damned work had returned to what they kept calling 'normal'. Armistice couldn't help taking a look at the new bodies laying on the floor inside those glass rooms; they were hosts' bodies this time, still bleeding out from their bullet wounds, the fake blood gleaming crimson under the lights. They were all strangers to Armistice, but that hadn't made her any less angry.

It wasn't long before Armistice could spot Livestock Management. And there she headed, ziz-zagging her way through the humans going up and down the hallway. She took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing one of the humans working on a body before him, a man with short dark hair, giving his back to Armistice. 

"You're finally here," he said, without taking his eyes off his work. "I was expecting you'd bring me one of..."

Armistice held her breath when the man turned around to face whoever he had thought was there, allowing her to take a look at the body before him. The girl's black hair was sprawled over the white stretcher, her dark eyes staring into nothingness. Only a thin white blanket was covering her naked body, but underneath Hanaryo was pale like a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked when Armistice removed the red helm from her head. It was then when she frowned; it had taken her a few seconds to realize who he was. One of the humans who had been travelling with them during their war, but Armistice had never cared to learn their names. "Armistice..." Well, he remembered hers.

"I was looking for her," she told him, "why is she so pale?"

The human swallowed, looking behind her to both sides of the hall before answering, "You can't be here, they'll kill me if..."

"Answer the question, or I'll break every finger in your hands until you do."

The fear was plain in his eyes, but Armistice's eyes kept going back to watch Hanaryo laying there, lifeless. There were little shards of white in her black hair, which Armistice hadn't had noticed the first time, but now it was as clear as sea water. Which only made her angrier, and she didn't even feel her body moving forward, much less her hand grabbing the human's white suit collar, starting to choke him. 

"Why the hell is she so cold?" she asked, squeezing tighter. Only when Armistice realized the choking sounds had turned into a few half-formed words, she let go of him. The human almost fell to the ground, trying to get some air to reach his damned lungs. His hands were up in the air as his coughing started to subside, but he seemed willing to talk so Armistice waited impatiently for him to finish.

"We brought her back from Cold Storage," he managed to let out, "they told us to repair her so she could go back... to the park..."

Armistice tried to put all of her rage and disgust in one look, and thinking she had succeeded, before walking to where Hanaryo was. She was as cold to the touch as she looked, but Armistice didn't give a damn. She let her palm rest against Hanaryo's cheek, caressing the soft skin while her thumb made its way to the other girl's lips. Armistice could remember the first time they had kissed; it had been a rough one, more teeth and tongue than exploration and discovery, but it had made her feel as though her body was being consumed by flames. On a second thought, they had kissed just a few seconds before an army of humans had come out of the trees to shoot at them, so Armistice couldn't have thought of a better way to go. The second one though... it was her most precious memory at the moment.

So Armistice could only put a chaste kiss on Hanaryo's forehead, silently promising herself that there would be more precious memories to keep, before turning back to the human. He was still here at least, gaping at them like a fish out of the river. Armistice saw one replica of the toy she had stolen from the redheaded woman before nodding at it, the human following her eyes with his.

"Bring her back."

The human had started to shake his head, so Armistice had no choice but to grab the nearest thing she could find; but even if a scalpel seemed rather harmless on its own, the human was right to fear for his life as she held it tight in her hand.

"Wake her up if you don't want to be short a limb. Be quick about it."

The man moved to carry out her command, turning the damned thing on and typing something on it. "It may not work, you know? She's... she's in need of further repairment and the cold... she needs to be lobotomized and..."

Armistice had enough. "You won't do that if you want to keep living your pathetic little life. I said, wake. her. up." She turned her back on him and went to sit on a stool beside Hanaryo. A few minutes had passed, in which Armistice had busied herself with trying to remove the little shards of ice from Hanaryo's hair gently with her nails before the human spoke out,

"Her body's normal temperature is coming back," he stated, "now I'll try to bring her back online. Are you sure...?"

The look on Armistice's eyes said enough.

Another few minutes passed before Armistice started noticing Hanaryo's skin gaining more color, and her right hand had started warming up as well, fingers entwined with Armistice's left ones. But she was growing impatient as the human kept typing stuff. And there was a moment when the little patience inside her ran out.

"What is the problem, why isn't she waking up?"

"I told you, she needs further repairment. I can only do so much with this, and it's not working right now. Armistice, I know you don't have much time before the staff starts looking for you, but I've done everything I can." The human's eyes looked sincere with remorse.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving her like this. We were going to beat this world, we promised it."

Armistice realized a second too late that a now-warm hand was squeezing hers weakly, but enough for her to notice. Hanaryo's previously lifeless eyes were now staring at her, blinking a few times as they grew accustomed to the bright lights before them. The little smile curling Hanaryo's lip upward made Armistice want to kiss her senseless. The human had muttered something behind her, but the sounds were drowned out. She only had eyes and ears for the girl laying beside her, and Armistice could only hope the moment would last forever.

"Armistice..." Hanaryo whispered, "we promised..."

"Yes", Armistice said as she nodded to the girl, "we will. Together." Because I love you.

And it had been just a thought, but Hanaryo's eyes lit up as if in understanding right before the same words in Japanese were whispered back.


End file.
